The effect of several thiono-sulfur-containing compounds (thioacetamide, 2-mercapto-1-methylimidazol, 4-methyl-2-thiouracil, 6-n-propyl-2-thiouracil, bis (diethylthiocarbamyl) disulfide (disulfiram), sodium diethyldithiocarbamate, and carbon disulfide) on the hepatic systems responsible for transport of organic anions, organic cations, and organic neutral compounds into bile will be examined in vivo using adult male Sprague-Dawley rats. In addtion, the influence of the various thiono-sulfur-containing compounds on bile flow and bile constituents will be studied in vivo using adult male Sprague-Dawley rats. The thiono-sulfur-containing compounds which have been shown to modify hepatic transport of organic anions, organic cations, and/or organic neutral compounds will be studied in more detail and an attempt made to determine the site(s) at which transport is affected by using isolated hepatocytes. The influence of the various compounds on ligandi will also be determined in order to ascertain if alteration of ligandin may account for changes in hepatic transport of organic anions.